


sweet dreams, Koutarou

by kenmarcadeblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Just Wanted Yawning Bokuto, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Spooning - Implied, plotless funtime™, so short that it barely exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmarcadeblues/pseuds/kenmarcadeblues





	sweet dreams, Koutarou

  
"Awkaaaaaaahhhshieee," Bokuto yawns ever so softly at the boy beside him.

Akaashi has to put effort into not giggling. "What, Bokuto-san?" he whispers bemusedly.

"Nothing...I just." Bokuto squeezes his round eyes shut for a moment before quickly opening them back up. "I don't wanna close my eyes, because then I won't be able to see you anymore. And you're pretty."

"I am?"

"You are; the prettiest." The tiny grin Bokuto flashes is a little lopsided, but a lot cute, Akaashi thinks.

Akaashi's lips touch tenderly on the warm skin of Bokuto's forehead, his tired eyes fluttering closed as he does. "Dream of me, then."

"Oh, I do. But it's not the same...ya know?"

"Hush up and go to sleep, you hunk of cheese," Akaashi chastises through pink cheeks. Bokuto complies, but not before smiling again, faintly, at the dark haired boy, of whom he's undeniably fond.

And then, after Bokuto's breathing slows and his body is very still, Akaashi utters those three words - the ones he whispers every night, although not a soul hears him - and lays his head on the pillow, with gentle hands snaking around his boyfriend's middle.

_Sweet dreams, Koutarou._

 


End file.
